Wedding Peach (Character)
|-|Wedding Peach= |-|Fighter Angel= |-|Super Love Angel= Summary Wedding Peach is half-angel and half-human. Her human father is a photographer. Her angel mother, Celeste, is the younger sister of Aphrodite.﻿ She fights against the Demons that are after the four Sacred Somethings. She is the wielder of the Something Old. Her civillian indentity is Momoko Hanasaki, a bright and cheerful, yet clumsy junior high student. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | Unknown with the Four Sacred Somethings Name: Wedding Peach, Momoko Hanasaki Origin: Wedding Peach Gender: Female Age: 12-13 years Classification: Human, Angel, Love Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Durability, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Transformation, Empathic Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (The Love Wave (energy) that Angels carry is positive emotions/energy, love, and friendship. Can sense positive and negative emotions, restore positive emotions, see the memories of another, absorb evil energy onto herself, and dispel negative energy), Healing, Purification, can awaken powers, Creation (Can create weapons), Wind Manipulation, Swordsmanship, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Her weapons are described to be of sacred powers and have the "blessings of the whole world"), Attack Reflection. | All of the above but to a greater extent, Sound Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level (Fought against Pluie on many occasions, comparable to Lily and Daisy) | Large Building level (Superior to her previous form) | Unknown 'with the Four Sacred Somethings (Was able to purify all demons in the Angel World, Demon World, and on Earth. Though the size of both the Angel and Demon Worlds are unknown) 'Speed: Speed of Light '(Her Saint Mirror shoots light that that can be reflected and dispel darkness) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Building level '(Was able to harm Pluie with a simple kick) 'Durability: Building level (Took beatings from Pluie) | Large Building level | Large Building level Stamina: Large Range: Standard Melee range, Tens of meters with her powers | Interdimensional with Sacred Somethings Standard Equipment:'Various magical and sacred Items: *'Saint Mirror/Sacred Camera:'The Saint Mirror is an item that allows Momoko to transform into the Love Angel, Wedding Peach. It's also a holy camera/mirror that emits light. It can purify and expel demons/evil energy, blind opponents, and show past events of another person. Used to preform her first attack - Saint Mirror Bridal Flash. *'Sword of Holy Flower:'A sword that she created through the something old. It is used to preform a gust of wind and petals - Wedding Peach Cut. *'Something Old: A holy ring that once belonged to her mother, Celeste. It is part of the Four Sacred Somethings, which are tools that guaranteed love, happiness and protection of the Angel World. It created a few of Wedding Peach's weapons such as the Sword of Holy Flower and the Saint Crystal. It emits a powerful light and can track the other Sacred Somethings in their awakened state. Wedding Peach can also use the power of the other three Sacred Somethings. *'Saint Crystal:'A crystal ball that emits a powerful wave of light that dispels darkness and purifies demons/evil powers. Used to preform the attack - Saint Crystal Love for You. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her powers are based on love and purification, so her powers might be limited to only those with sufficiently evil powers. She can also be corrupted with negative energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Saint Mirror Bridal Flash' - Wedding Peach uses the Saint Mirror/Sacred Camera that emits rays of light that dispel darkness and purify demons/evil powers. *'Wedding Kick '- A simple kick to the head! *'Lovely Peach Tempete' - Wedding Peach uses her powers to return/remind memories of love and happiness in one's life. *'Wedding Peach Cut' - Wedding Peach uses her sword that creates a whirlwind of petals. It's also used as a basic sword. *'Saint Crystal Love For You' - A crystal ball that emits an even more powerful light compared to the Bridal Flash. *'Wedding Bells'- Her ribbons can make the sound of wedding bells. It can also decrease the power of an opponent. Key: Base Love Angel | Super Love Angel | With the Four Sacred Somethings Note: '''Not to be confused with Princess Peach from the Mario Franchise Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Angels Category:Hybrids Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Transformation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:OLM, Inc. Category:NAS Category:Wedding Peach